Cielo Errante
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Porque el cielo siempre es fijo, pero su representación terrestre debe andar de un lado a otro sin detenerse, al menos hasta encontrar el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hi~ There! (qué paso al _Konnichiwa!_ Se tomó unas vacaciones de dos días XD). Bien, esta pairing es algo que no verán seguido escrito por mí, y sólo durará unos tres capítulos, máximo cinco sí me da un ataque de imaginación n.n (que no creo)

_Pairing:_ Tsuna x Haru

_Aclaración:_ Kyoko es súper linda, no tengo nada contra ella. Pero mis lectoras me han hecho coco-wash (lavado de cerebro) Lol, es broma. Sólo quería ver cómo me sale un Tsuna x Haru . Eso y que me quedé con ganas de escribir de estos dos desde que escribí el one-shot No. 9 de "Todo por ti" ^^ (aún así, pido disculpas a Kyoko-chan por hacerla ver como la mala a veces, cuando en realidad me cae bien). Pero mi favorita sigue siendo Haru XD

**Disclaimer** (para todo el fic, últimamente empieza a irritarme tanto descargo de responsabilidad ¬/¬): **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-sensei **

Ahora síp; Disfruten ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Porque el cielo siempre es fijo, pero su representación terrestre debe andar de un lado a otro sin detenerse, al menos hasta encontrar el amor.<em>

Suspira como sí aquel respiró fuera el mismo causante de su añoranza, coloca su mano bajo su mentón al recargarse sobre el pupitre mientras escucha sin escuchar las palabras que el profesor dicta, ladea su rostro en dirección a la hermosa joven que roba su sueño y causa una eternidad de emociones en su ser, vuelve a suspirar al pensar en ella, al contemplar tanta perfección, al ver esos ojos, esos labios, ese cutis que es más suave que el durazno a simple vista, imaginando que al tocarlo la sensación en la punta de sus dedos será mil veces mejor. Ella le sonríe al descubrir que la ve, él se sonroja para volver a suspirar.

Ella es la musa, la diva, la perfección en cuerpo de mujer.

Sus ojos no hacen mas que mirarla, idolatrarla y una parte oscura de su ser; desearla.

_Kyoko-chan_ dice su mente mientras sus labios callan.

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi no hay persona más perfecta que ella, y no la habrá. Pero el amor es más que perfección, el amor es _imperfectamente_ _perfecto_.

[***]

Pero la moneda tiene dos caras. El amor igual, a veces es ilusión, a veces es realidad. Aunque lo importante es la otra cara; la_ imperfección._

Camina por la cera, la ve corriendo a él. Suspira, no de anhelo ferviente sino de cansina cotidianeidad. Ella siempre le busca, a veces se cae antes de llegar a él, siempre le sonríe. Todos los días son iguales, ¿algún día se dará cuenta de que él no la ama?

Escucha su nombre ser pronunciados por aquellos labios a los que nunca ha visto en realidad, y titubea, se siente agobiado por aquella amiga suya, quiere un respiro. Ella es linda, alegre, pero imperfecta, no es la dama que dice ser, no es femenina, no se ve delicada como una flor, no le provoca ningún sentimiento más allá de una amiga. Suspira de aburrimiento.

Ella es lo asegurado, lo atrevido, la imperfección de una dama.

Sus ojos no la ven de otra forma que no sea con desaliento, y una parte oscura de su ser quiere alejarla de él mismo.

—Haru —pronuncia con desánimo, ella le mira expectante —quiero estar solo —. Ella intenta preguntar por qué, el grita —¡Estoy cansado! ¡Siempre quiero estar cerca de Kyoko-chan, pero tu presencia me lo impide! —la chica baja la mirada y forzó su sonreír —Entiendo, no lo había notado, perdona —dijo, el Vongola expandió la mirada, quiso seguirla, pero no lo hizo. No daría falsas esperanzas a Miura, no después de que había logrado lo que quería; estar sólo.

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi no hay persona más imperfecta que su amiga; Miura Haru.

* * *

><p>¿Quieren conti? Dejen reviews ; )<p>

.

.

_Omake sin sentido, y alterno al capítulo 1_

.

Un día sin ella, fue el alivio de su mente.

Dos días, era agradable no tener que preocuparse por que Kyoko-chan confundiera las acciones de Haru.

Tres días, su pecho sintió un apretón; se declaró a la madonna de la escuela.

Cuatro días, quería alguien en quién desahogar su pena al rechazo.

Cinco días, miraba las estrellas y recordaba a Kyoko, veía la tierra que da vida a las flores, pensó en Haru, suspiró. Nostalgía había en su ser.

Seis días; la extrañaba. Quería ver aquella sonrisa que siempre lo saludaba, aquella que siempre fue para él, mas nunca valoró.

Siete días; meditó como un monje medita la vida misma. Sin embargo, el Vongola meditó el amor.

Dolor y amor van de la mano.

Agonía y gozo son uno mismo.

Verdad e ilusión son diferentes.

El cotidiano recibir de la sonrisa primaveral que atiende tu ser es amor.

La eterna sonrisa de un ángel que te aprecia, pero no ama es querer.

Amas sin ser amado, y eres amado por quien no amas.

La contradicción de la vida en una palabra tan etérea y palpable a la vez; amor.

Aquello que es más que un sentimiento, pero menos entendible que el dolor.

Ella siempre te ha visto, ha estado a tu lado; sonriendo.

Tú la has visto sin verla, mas siempre observaste a quién no te observó.

Ahora es tiempo de que escojas;

El amor que te ama, que te ha visto desde el primer momento, o la flor que atrae, aquella que sólo te miró después de transformarte en el joven que eres ahora.

Sawada soltó un suspiró, cerró sus ojos y detuvo sus pensamientos por un instante. Salió de su casa después de tomar su chaqueta.

Se dirigió a casa de Kyoko-chan, y murmuró un "Adiós". Era la despedida a la ilusión, y la bienvenida a lo verdadero; porque había notado que en realidad ama a quien lo ama; a _Miura Haru._

_._

_._

_Ok, nada de este omake saldrá en capítulos siguientes, pero quise ponerlo n.n_

_**Midori-chan**, espero te haya gustado n_n y ya tengo el capítulo 1 *u* **Mary-chan**, sé que querías un fic de ellos dos, a ver qué te parece, **Vicki-chan**, bien, el TsuHaru que nunca creí escribir aquí está n_n y a todas las demás chicas que les gusta el 2786; disfruten este fic ;D_

_Ja ne~!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~ There! Les traigo capítulo express y doble *O*

_Midori Susuki-chan, éste capítulo doble va enteramente para ti, por ser tan genial y la primera en dejar review D y para Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay -a la que mando un abrazo-, le tengo una sorpresa en el capítulo 20 de "Todo por ti" te avisaré en cuanto esté lista Ja ne~! _

_Gracias por leer y por sus reviews._

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (no pude dejar de ponerlo )

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Perfección<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi se levantó como cada día, yendo a la escuela después de desayunar. Su mirada inconsciente buscó a quién no buscaba antes.<p>

Soltó un suspiró sin saberlo, uno que no había soltado jamás.

Gokudera le saludó, y preguntó sí estaba bien, él asintió sonriente.

Yamamoto pasó el brazo por su hombro al saludarle.

Kyoko le sonrió con esplendor, el corazón del castaño palpitó con fervor, pero algo faltaba, algo que él no sabía debía estar ahí.

Al siguiente día, llegó más temprano a la escuela. La rutina de siempre, y aunque él sonreía, su alma estaba intranquila. Ese día no miró a su amada como siempre lo hacía, pero tampoco pensaba en nada.

Al atardecer se decidió alegre a confesar sus sentimientos. Finalmente su amiga Haru no estaba para impedir que él dijera lo que sentía. Kyoko y él se veían frente a frente, ambos pasibles y jubilosos; Sawada habló con la serenidad de su hiper-modo aunque no tuviese su flama activa, la chica se sonroso.

—Yo —no sabía cómo decirlo, la miró fijamente, estaba emocionado y nervioso, pero no se sentía cómo pensó una vez —te amo, quiero que estés conmigo siempre, quiero que seas mi novia —pidió, la chica estaba completamente enrojecida y su tierna mirada la hacía ver angelical.

—Si —dijo, el mundo de Tsunayoshi debía de estar completo, pero sintió un hueco en su pecho, se tocó sobre las ropas como sí le faltase el aire, pero sonrio.

Los días pasaron, lentamente su mente olvidó aquel nombre de la primavera que un día conoció, pero aunque la mente olvida; el corazón recuerda.

Era perfecto su mundo, su vida, su amor.

Un día en la colina de los arboles de sakura, Sawada dijo con dicha en su ser.

—Te amo por ser tan hermosa, tan linda y llena de esplendor —las mejillas varoniles estaban tenidas, pero no más que las de ella que sonreía. Entonces él preguntó;

—Sí me amas, dime el por qué —. Ella ladeó el rostro con timidez, respondiendo.

—Porque después de ver tu madurez después de estar en el futuro, me di cuenta de que eres alguien confiable, y de buen corazón. Eres cariñoso, tierno, y me amas —fueron las palabras llenas de apego, pero que a oídos del joven sonaron a una respuesta diferente a la que esperaba, aunque él mismo no supiera que quería escuchar.

Ella notó el semblante del chico, y preguntó qué pasaba, el negó; nada, en realidad nada pasaba.

—Es sólo que… —espero unos segundos antes de agregar —la perfección que soñé no es lo que esperaba, tal vez lo imperfecto es para mí, pues yo mismo no soy perfecto —. Kyoko no entendió bien aquellas palabras confusas, pero sonrió como una buena dama debía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Imperfección<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían terminado hace una semana, las palabras de Kyoko retumbaban en su mente, eso no es lo que quería. No deseaba que lo amasen por quién era después de convertirse en un aspirante a la mafia, él quería que lo amaran por quién es, por su torpeza, su ser imperfecto, no aquel idílico varón maduro. Él anhela compartir su vida con alguien que lo ame completamente, no una parte de él.<p>

_Haru_ su mente habla en respuesta, él cierra sus parpados con pesadez ante aquel nombre. Hace meses que no la ve, que no escucha su voz. El rostro de esa chica empieza a difuminarse en sus recuerdos, y al mismo tiempo siempre permaneció latente.

Miura Haru era imperfecta, tanto como él. Pero Sawada Tsunayoshi descubrió que ella era la pareja perfecta para él.

Suspiró de nostalgia, camino por las calles desoladas. En unos días, entrarían a la preparatoria, adiós secundaría, adiós niñez, hola juventud abrasadora, más el chico capo no gozaba de ella.

Los días pasaron tortuosos, hasta el ingreso de su vida en el nivel medio superior.

Sonrió animado, tenía claras sus aspiraciones y emociones. Su mano derecha, lo siguió como siempre. Yamamoto escogió la misma escuela por estar cerca, Kyoko… ella viajo a un internado de señoritas que duraría hasta terminar la Universidad. Haru… de ella no sabía nada desde que la alejó de sí.

—Es un placer conocerlos —se presentó el profesor de aquella cátedra a primera hora —les impartiré algebra, pongan atención —. El primer día de su aburrido día, soltó un respiró al terminar la clases, poco había entendido y no quería que Gokudera-kun lo confundiera más. Sonrió al escuchar su nombre de sus amigos, y frunció un poco las cejas cuando encontró algunos chicos que de su antigua escuela llamarle "Tsuna-inútil", pero no dijo más.

Miró el árbol a la lejanía, y la barda de la escuela, la quería ver, quería decirle sus sentimientos, quería encontrarla.

Escuchó un "— Hahi! —" y expandió los ojos, asomó su cabeza por la ventana, alcanzando a ver una cabellera castaña menearse con el viento en el patio trasero "— Haru es feliz de escuchar tus sentimientos, pero no puede aceptarlos desu—". El corazón de Sawada bombeó con una fuerza no antes acostumbrada, y su faz se mostró brillante pero preocupada.

La observó dejar a aquel chico, y caminar dentro de la escuela, respiró con fuerza por que ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de ahogarse. Si, siempre que la veía sentía asfixiarse, antes pensaba que era de presión, ahora sabe que eran nervios escondidos porque ella le robaba, y aún roba su aliento, sonrió. Tenía una oportunidad, sería perfecto para ella; porque Miura siempre observo su imperfección y aún así lo amo.

* * *

><p>Ok, estuvieron cortos, pero fueron dos. Espero hayan gustado ^^<p>

Próximo capítulo, sin avances, que sea sorpresa XD

Ja ne~! ;)

Ah, si. Dejen reviews, onegai n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~ There! actualización seguida, yeay!

_**Gracias por sus reviews a;** _Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay_ (gracias n.n y discúlpame por irme así ayer, tenía visitas), _Gomen123_ (gracias, me hace feliz que te gusté y me emociona que éste fic sea el primer TsunaHaru que leas *u*), Mary-chan (Que linda, gracias. Es un halago que digas quieres leer un fic de mi autoria), Midori Susuki (gracias, tu colección de vídeos de Tsuna x Haru me inspiró)_

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Reconquista<strong>

* * *

><p>Corrió por cada salón buscándola. No estaba en ninguna aula y recibió la reprimenda de los profesores en el primer día, su excusa fue que no sabía en qué salón quedaba la clase siguiente. Tenía meses sin verla, no dejaría que escapará, aunque en realidad él la había dejado ir.<p>

El abatimiento de su corazón se reflejaba en su caminar, al arribar a su salón, su autoproclamada mano derecha preguntó "—¿Se encuentra bien? —". El chico elevo la vista para pedir ayuda con la mirada mientras reflejaba su tristeza "—La vi, Gokudera-kun —" y así como en sus palabras se percibía la nostalgia, también una leve esperanza. El albino frunció las cejas, _¡cómo esa estúpida mujer osaba hacer sufrir al décimo!_ Negó, él mismo al recordarla, aquella a la que llamaba tonta, en realidad lo era, pero era una tonta enamorada de su jefe, y eso todos lo sabían. Miura era una mujer que sí bien no era perfecta, era leal.

—Ya verá que todavía lo quiere, sólo encuéntrela y confiese sus sentimientos —afirmó con una mano en el pecho completamente seguro, sin saber que un corazón herido por más que ama, no vuelve a confiar igual.

—Mn, eso espero —. Tsunayoshi corrió a la entrada del Instituto al terminar las clases, con el fin de esperarla. El instituto mixto dejaba ver una aglomeración de personas, algunas solas, otras sonrientes, al igual que unos abatidos. Eso era el instituto, el joven se colocó sobre sus puntillas, que sí bien no le hacían falta pues había crecido en estos, lo hacía en un afán de verla, y la encontró como sí la vida misma le diera una nueva oportunidad.

—¡Haru! —gritó el nombre al máximo que su pulmones pudieron expulsar, ignorando las miradas curiosas que recibía. La observó verlo incrédulamente al hipar su exclamación usual. Observó por igual la duda en aquellos ojos cafés que mostraban vacilación entre ir a él o correr, mas decidieron enfrentarle, el sonrió al pensar que todo estaba olvidado.

—Tsuna-san —pronunció el nombre como un lejano recuerdo en sus labios, su expresión era calma y femenina, había madurado en estos meses. El chico se sonrojó, ella era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sus labios permanecieron sellados. Miura le regaló una melancólica sonrisa que estremeció el ser del contrario —Haru tiene que irse, no quiere invadir el espacio personal de Tsuna-san —las palabras de ella no guardaban rencor o maldad, causando por ello una mayor culpa en Sawada.

La miró virarse, y su cuerpo respondió al tomarla de la muñeca. Ella expandió sus ojos ante el tacto sin poder evitar que una lágrima se asomase por sus ojos, se disculpó al limpiarse las mismas.

—No te vayas, quiero pasar tiempo a tu lado —habló finalmente en una suave sentencia, ella asintió. Aquel día charlaron un rato mientras se dirigían a la casa de Sawada, en la entrada ella decidió despedirse, no estaba lista para regresar a aquellos días, él apretó los dientes en un ligero chistar por sentirse culpable.

—Haru tiene que irse —repitió lo mismo que cuando lo vio esa tarde, definitivamente ella era, pero sentía la había perdido.

—Yo… lamento todo lo que dije aquella vez —los ojos cafés recibieron la disculpa con un leve apretar en su pecho que demostró en la expresión de alivió en su rostro.

—Todo olvidado, ahora Haru tiene que irse —al verla irse, él gritó;

—¡Espera! ¡Me di cuenta de que yo…! —ella negó sin esperar a que él terminara, pero lo amaba tanto que cuando observó la culpabilidad aunada a la frustración en el rostro de él, suspiró.

—Me di cuenta de que yo te amo —profesó las palabras con una ternura que jamás había mostrado a ella, quién se sonrojó.

—Es tarde Tsuna-san, Haru no puede dejar que te aproveches de su puro amor más —él bajó la mirada, ella agregó —. Sí amas a Haru, tendrás que reconquistarla desu —y se alejó completamente enrojecida, dándole una esperanza al chico que la miraba partir con una embobada sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El titulo fue engañoso, la reconquista empieza en el siguiente. Lo sé, dije que no eran más de tres ¬¬ pero como son capítulos cortos, serán más, aunque actualizó rápido por lo mismo XD<p>

Ja ne~! ;)

Dejen _reviews_ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi~! Me tarde en catualizar T-T Gomen, pero como me dice una gran amiga (Valeria) la salud es primero n.n

_Gracias por sus reviews a;_**Mere MitSuky Taiyouka**y (_Gracias n.n Si, ya empezó la reconquista *u*) _**Mary-chan** (_Gracias, yo adoré el vídeo o los vídeos de éste fic que editaste, muchas gracias ^^ ) _**Go men123:** (_Gracias, que bien que te guste ^^ Para mí es la primera vez que escribo formalmente de ellos como pareja principal, y sip, es raro XD )_**Viri-chamn**_ (Arigatou! Cada review que me dejas, es muy lindo; gracias) _**Midori Susuki** _(Gomen! por tardar en actualizar, andaba enferma y atareada. Y sip, la conquistara XD espero te siga gustando el fic. Saludos, y espero estés genial)_ **Vicki27** _(Gracias Vicki-chan, Me alegra te guste el fic n.n_)** Valeria** _(*Abrazo* Gracias por preocuparte por mi, ya descansé, lo prometo. Y me estoy cuidando más n.n y gracias por el review :D yo también siempre quisé que Tsuna fuera el que buscara a Haru, jeje n/n)_ **Soffyy16**_ (Kya~! Gracias Soffy-chan, es un honor que sea uno de tus fic favoritos)_** bianchixgokudera25** _(Gracias, creo que no lo he dicho antes, pero de verdad agradezco cada comentario y review que me has dado, eres muy linda. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y comprensión n.n *abrazo*)_ **Ranma84** _(Gracias n.n Saludos)_

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Oportunidad<strong>

* * *

><p>Tan pronto llegó al aula, pidió consejos de reconquista a sus amigos, quienes le miraron por segundos antes de responder confiados.<p>

—Llévela al cine, las mujeres gustan de eso —gruñó.

—Regálale rosas, creo que le gustarán —rió.

Luego ambos miraron a su amigo, pardearon al verle nervioso y preguntaron.

—¿Tsuna, ya le pediste salir? / Décimo, ¿ya aceptó la mujer la cita? —el aludido rió nervioso al negar. Gokudera elevó su puño al afirmar.

—Yo, como su mano derecha, le diré todos los consejos necesarios para conquistar a una chica, sígalos y la mujer estúpida será suya —al ver el rostro desaprobatorio de su jefe ante el apodo de la chica, el albino masculló —bueno, Miura Haru.

[***]

Se encontraba realizando un ejercicio de de algebra, sencillo en realidad. El profesor los había dejado en clase de auto-estudio.

_a x 2 + b x + c = 0_

El lápiz golpeaba contra la libreta repetidas veces, suspiró. Sus ojos se perdieron en la cuadricular hoja donde radicaba la ecuación. Su mente no lograba concentrarse, frunció el ceño ante la multiplicidad de pensamientos que inundaban su mente. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, apartó su mirada de aquel problema y observó a Yamamoto sonreírle.

—Ve, y pídele una cita Tsuna. Ella está en gimnasia en estos momentos —. El mencionado quedó sorprendido, escuchó a Gokudera-kun chistar.

—Es lo mismo que yo iba a decirle al décimo, ¡no te adelantes idiota! —. Sawada asintió agradecido, empezando a correr rumbo al gimnasio mientras sus amigos discutían de manera peculiar sobre cómo él pediría salir con la castaña.

[***]

_Ichi, ni, san, giro, ichi, ni, san, salto, ichi, ni, san, doblo y recojo el listón_

Se escuchaban aquellas palabras a través de la ventana. Él aspiró hondo y profundo al armarse de valor, pero sus rodillas flaquearon, obligándole a recargarse sobre la pared.

_Haru no puede dejar que te aproveches de su puro amor más_

Las palabras le cazaban y aturdían, animaban y desconsolaban, era una frase llena de contradicción en el interior del varón, mas continuaba albergando esperanza. Tocó su pecho al volver a tomar aire, entró firme al gimnasio, recibiendo las miradas curiosas de las jóvenes y una inquisidora de la profesora.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó la madura mujer con severidad al ser su clase interrumpida.

El nervioso joven balbuceó unas palabras que tomaron forma cuando recobró la compostura.

—El profesor de algebra pide de favor que la alumna Miura Haru vaya a verle al terminar su clase de gimnasia, me disculpó por interrumpir —apretó los puños para no mostrarse nervioso.

—Ya veo, la enviaré tan pronto terminé estos ejercicios, puede retirarse —. Cuando el chico salió sentía su pecho bombear por varias circunstancia, una de ellas; aquella mentira aunado al serio rostro de la maestra, otra causa y la más factible era la imagen de Miura Haru en aquel leotardo sin mallas de color azul con tiras blancas, y esa mirada castaña brillosa con la que lo miró, agregando esas mejillas rosadas.

Tsunayoshi se llevó las manos al rostro_, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo linda que era?_

Una vez su corazón logró la calma, se ubicó sobre aquel árbol a unos metros del gimnasio.

[***]

—Tsuna, despierta. Tsuna…

—¡Oe! ¡Deja dormir al décimo!

Escuchaba vagamente, repentinamente brincó desperezándose, virando a todos lados para encontrarla, observando solamente a sus amigos.

—¿Y Haru? —cuestionó con creciente inseguridad, Yamamoto rió sin saber bien qué decir, el albino gruñó bajito.

—Pues verás, ella fue con el profesor de algebra, pero él dijo que no tenía nada qué hablar, así que se fue a sus clases —sonrió. El joven capo sintió alegóricamente un balde de agua caer sobre su ser y entristeció.

—Tsk, esa idiota-mujer —farfulló Gokudera y suspiró —. No se preocupe décimo. Yo, como su mano derecha y al no ser tan imbécil como otros —miró al espadachín —le pedí a la mujer que esperase por usted en la entrada de la escuela al terminar las clases —profesó con orgullo al ver a su jefe contento, pero aclarándose la garganta, continuó —tiene menos de un minuto para alcanzarla, las clases acaban de terminar —y empezó a disculparse por no saber que el décimo tomaba una siesta.

—Mn, gracias Gokudera-kun —caminó lentamente apresurando el paso hasta empezara a correr para alcanzarla.

Al llegar observó que los últimos alumnos terminaban de salir, su pecho sintió congoja al tiempo que bajaba la mirada por no poder alcanzarla, ahora era ella quién se escapaba de sus manos. Sintió culpa, por mentir, por herirla, por desaprovechar cada oportunidad de la vida y al mismo tiempo frustración, su rostro cabizbajo y sus pasos pesados caminaban a la salida sin ánimo.

—P-Pensé que no vendrías desu. Haru creyó que había sido una broma de Gokudera-san —pronunció tenue, con preocupación en los labios así como temor latente. El afligido pecho de Sawada se estrujó más al ver la expresión de ella, y se disculpó sincero. Elevó la mirada tímidamente y sonrió.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido —. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de carmín al asentir, un rojizo comparable al que ahora mismo él mostraba ante ella.

—¿Y, dime de qué querías hablar Tsuna-san? —la pregunta regresó al chico de sus ensoñaciones, se acercó a ella, y muy bajo, casi como un susurró habló.

—¿I-Irías conmigo a ver una película? —. La observó ponerse de espaldas a él, pensando con esa acción que ella se negaba. Cuando dio todo por perdido, escuchó;

—El domingo a las 2:00 de la tarde frente al distrito comercial de Namimori desu —observó las orejas enrojecidas de ella y alcanzó a observar cómo Miura apretaba su mochila, sonrió al tener esa segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Tsuki asoma sus ojitos iluminados, ¿les gustó? Espero que si n.n<p>

Gracias por leer ;D

Dejen _reviews_, onegai n.n

Pd: Aquí hay dos vídeos, son casi iguales con excepción de las canciones, pero son para éste fic por cortesía de Mary-chan :D

http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=VAH0xjaCyvM (ésta es con una canción en voz masculina)

http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=jpqwQM3InEU (ésta es con voz femenina)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi~!

Una buena y una mala noticia ^^

La buena; actualicé! Yeah!

La mala; es el capítulo final u.u

Espero lo disfruten, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por leer y por su apoyo en éste fic, les envió un abrazo muy grande; Gracias.

_Gracias por sus reviews a; **Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay** (Gracias :D, espero te haya gustado el capítulo), **Vicki-chan** (*O* Gracias, espero leer esoe capítulo n.n), **bianchixgokudera25** (Gracias, me alegra mucho que te gusten os capítulos ^^), **Midori Susuki** (lamento lo de tu cuenta, espero puedas tener todos tus respaldos; gracias por tus revies), **viri-chamn** (Gracias, eres muy linda, de verdad agradezco que te gusten mis fics ;D)_

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - Sentimientos<strong>

* * *

><p>La entrada repleta de parejas rondaba el umbral del cine de aquel distrito comercial. La torre del reloj del parque comercial marcaba la 1:45 de la tarde. Sawada Tsunayoshi corría con las mejillas tenuemente rosadas causadas por la carrera, al recobrar la respiración sonrió nervioso al observar la hora y soltó un suspiró de alivió. Había llegado a tiempo.<p>

Se sonrojó al ver varias parejas pasar por ahí tomadas de la mano y entrar al cinema frente al parque. Recordó aquellos momentos en que él sólo miraba a Kyoko, mas Haru siempre estaba para él, siempre le tomaba la mano o se aferraba a su hombro cuando le veía preocupado o desolado, sonrió con algo de melancolía, sí se hubiese dado cuenta antes. Tocó su pecho y respiró, aún tenía una oportunidad.

Volvió su mirada al reloj y se tensó; 2:05 de la tarde. Haru siempre llegaba a tiempo, su corazón sintió una ligera punzada, negó con la cabeza, ella no le dejaría plantado.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos presurosos hacía sí, se viró y quedó cautivado.

La castaña traía una falda azul celeste que se ajustaba a sus caderas y delineaba su cintura pero tenía un vuelo coqueto al terminar, diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas, las zapatillas blancas y la blusa de manga tres cuartos con escote en "v" le daban una apariencia muy linda y atractiva. Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, además de pensar en que la adolescencia acentuaba más los encantos de la chica.

—¡Tsuna-san! —escuchó y sonrió. Hace tanto tiempo que no le hablaba así ni decía su nombre con tanto animo.

—Haru —pronunció suave, acercándose a ella. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, ella se disculpó por su tardanza.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Sawada. Miura asintió, ambos caminaron lado a lado hacía el cine. Sawada observó de reojo la mano de la chica y la sonrisa de a misma mientras cruzaban la calle dirección al cinema, movió los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente, dudando entre tomar su mano con la suya o esperar el momento adecuado.

—¿Qué película quieres ver, Tsuna-san? —preguntó ella con alegría, está era la primera vez que iría al cine con su ex-amor no correspondido.

—¿Eh? —dijo distraído, al ver la ligera desilusión de Haru se disculpó —Lo siento —observó la confusión de ella —estoy nervioso y no sé qué hacer —rió apenado, ella parpadeó.

—¡Hahi! Eso es lindo desu —apremió. Ambos escogieron una película romántica. Según Gokudera, a las chicas les gusta ver cosas dulces, además él no quería mirar algo sangriento o truculento, suficiente tenía con la mafia.

Sawada observaba de perfil los gestos de la chica a lado de él y se permitió sonreír. Tanto se había perdido por no saber lo verdaderamente importante para él que le pesaba pero al mismo tiempo le hacía valorar más aquella compañía de la que disfrutaba ahora.

Al terminar la película, ambos fueron a comer algo. Tsunayoshi quería impresionarla pero no se le ocurría nada y ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera-kun le habían dado un consejo para este momento. Miura observó un local de takoyaki, y jaló del brazo al chico, provocando un sonrojo en el mismo.

—Haru quiere takoyaki desu~ —. Compraron dos raciones, las cuales comieron sentados en un parque cercano, mirando a varias parejas transitar. Ambos se sintieron nerviosos al terminar su aperitivo.

_¡Hii! ¿Qué digo?_

_¡Hahi! ¿Debería de hablar de algo?_

_Regálale flores…_

—Eh, Tsuna-san… —empezó, fue cortada abruptamente por el chico que se levantó de golpe y por la ansiedad gritó —¡Tengo que hacer algo, espérame! —ella se sintió algo desilusionada, tal vez Tsuna-san se estaba forzando en reconciliarse con ella. Haru no quería presionar al joven o hacerle sentir incomodo, tan sólo asintió y le observó alejarse corriendo.

—Tal vez Haru se hizo demasiadas ilusiones desu —se dijó desanimada al recordar que había estado esperando mucho éste día, tanto que llegó cinco minutos tarde por quedar lo mejor posible para salir con Tsuna-san, después de todo, una futura esposa mafiosa debía verse bien siempre, soltó una risa al pensar en eso y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_Todavía sueño con ser la esposa de Tsuna-san_

Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar, ella no era la persona que Tsuna-san de verdad quería.

[***]

Después de correr por bastante rato en pro de conseguir unas flores de su agrado para regalarlas se dio cuenta de que ninguna era la adecuada. Sí bien había hermosas y esculturales adornos o ramos ninguno le parecía concordar con la personalidad de Haru. Las ostentosas no le iban, las chillonas tampoco, las oscuras menos. Entonces caminó abatido de regresó al lugar donde le había dejado, y se palmeó por ser tan torpe y dejarla sola por casi una hora y media.

Corrió presuroso, encontrándose una pequeña floristería algo descuidada, dudó en entrar pero lo hizo. El interior parecía un paraíso floral a pesar de que la fachada era algo simple y hasta desatendida, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Un señor salió para atenderle.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó amable, el chico pronunció su petición.

—Una flor sencilla, delicada pero fuerte, hermosa pero no presuntuosa, paciente para florecer y al mismo tiempo que su retoño sea cautivador —. El señor sonrió.

—Parece que describes a una linda dama —el chico sonrojado asintió, el varón le dijo; —hay varias flores como esa joven, pero sólo una es para usted y parece la encontró hace tiempo. Lo único que puedo darle es esto —entregó una borraja de color banco con tintes rosas, el chico le observó cuestionador. —Su significado es "te amo desde hace mucho tiempo". Usted no busca darle el mundo sino amarla, y por lo que veo no sabe cómo expresarlo correctamente, ella entenderá la flor, créame —el hombre despidió al chico sin cobrarle, diciendo que era un regalo.

[***]

Al arribar al parque su corazón se detuvo al encontrar la banca vacía, apretó la flor entre sus manos y mordió su labio inferior.

Le había perdido de nuevo.

Escuchó unos pasos, se limpió sus nacientes lágrimas y la observó ahí; preocupada al verlo así.

—¡Hahi! —Haru soltó el paquete de papel entre sus manos corriendo hacía el chico —Tsuna-san no tiene porque forzarse por Haru desu. Haru sabe que lo haces porque eres muy bueno y amable, pero no tienes que sufrir por mi culpa Tsuna-san —. El muchacho se levantó y la abrazó apretándola con ansia, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

—No me estoy forzando Haru —respiró hondo, se separó y la miró con madurez —es sólo que no sé cómo decirte que te amo —. La joven se sonrojó, pronunció el nombre del chico pausadamente y sonrió.

Ambos se miraron, contemplando la expresión del contrario y acercándose lentamente hasta sentir la respiración del otro.

—Haru… —salió el nombre de ella de sus labios cómo un anhelo, y estando a centímetros de un roce, ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron apenados.

—Es para ti —extendió la borraja frente al rostro de la chica, ella parpadeó. —Es una flor-estrella, crece una vez al año y, y… —tartamudeó.

—"te amo desde hace mucho" —el chico se sonrojó al asentir.

—¡Haru ama a Tsuna-san desu! —se aventó a abrazarle, ambos cayendo sobre el suelo, ella sobre él; apenándose mutuamente.

Ella besó rápidamente los labios del chico y se levantó presta, recogió su bolsa de papel, para sentarse sobre el banco que una vez quedó vacío. Sacó unos taiyakis y entregó la mitad al chico y la otra mitad ella.

—Haru fue a comprar taiyaki por sugerencia de Reborn-chan después de que Tsuna-san se fuera desu —sonrió.

El muchacho aceptó al trozo de pan compartido con la persona que ama, ambos sonriendo, ambos con sus sentimientos correspondidos, ambos naturales y ambos amándose siendo perfectamente imperfectos pero enamorados.

_Finalmente el cielo dejó de errar._

**_Omake 2 _**

Después de que Tsuna se fuera, de las sombras de aquel lugar, salió el hitman más respetado de bajo mundo.

—Es un buen chico, el Vongola —sonrió el varón, detrás apareció Reborn sonriendo bajo su sobrero.

—Es un inútil estudiante —. El floristerista carcajeó.

—Aún así viniste pidiéndome el favor de darle la flor indicada —Reborn sonrió.

—No puedo ayudar en sus batallas pero si guiarlo —rió.

—¿Entonces, quieres un esspresso para discutir los viejos tiempos? —sugirió. El arcobaleno negó.

—Después, ahora quiero ver la cara de inútil que pondrá al no encontrarla —y salió del local.

_**FIN**_

_Bien, ahora sí no es mucho pedir, me dicen sí... ¿les gustó?_

_Espero que sí, no soy buena con los finales (tal vez porque nunca he escrito algo de más de tres capítulos con final aún) pero espero éste fic y su contenido haya sido de su agrado. Gracias n.n_

_Saludos, y nos leemos en una próxima actualización ;D_

_Ja ne~!_


End file.
